Mail
by RobinxRaven writer
Summary: An interesting development occurs when Raven brings Robin his mail.


Raven stood slowly, stretching her arms up in the air as she finished her daily meditation. Raising a hand and snuffing out the candles, she used her magic to clean the area in front of her and turned around to her window, taking a moment to watch Jump City from a distance before walking out of her room.

She made her way down the halls silently, calling the elevator and hitting the button that would take her to the first floor. The doors slid shut and the elevator music drowned out the quiet sound of Raven's slow, steady breathing as she descended through the Tower. The doors opened and Raven walked out into the lobby, where she could see that the mail had been deposited just inside the glass doors.

Picking up the envelopes and small packages and balancing them on her arms, Raven headed back up in the elevator and through the sliding doors that opened to the common room. "Mail's here!" She called out, sorting everything into five neat stacks. Beastboy, Starfire, and Cyborg walked over, looking through the mail that had been addressed to them. "Where's Robin?" She asked, looking around the common room.

"I dunno." Beastboy said, flipping through a wildlife magazine. "He might be in the gym."

Raven nodded, turning on her heel leaving the room as the sounds of paper being torn echoed behind her. Another elevator ride later, she walked into the gym and looked around. Empty. Frowning, Raven turned the lights off and went to the courtyard facing the pacific ocean, but she still didn't see him. The evidence room was empty, as was the monitor room.

She headed back up to the top floor and stopped by the common room, grabbing Robin's mail and walking down the hall to his room. She raised and knocked on the door. Silence greeted her, and Raven rolled her eyes, opening the door and walking inside. She didn't plan on carrying his mail with her all day; he could open it later when he came back. Robin's desk was right next to his door, so she set the mail down and was about to turn to leave when something winking in the sunlight caught her eye.

On the opposite side of his desk, leaning against the wall, was a red and gold longsword. Curiosity drove her to walk over and pick it up. It was surprisingly light, and she could wrap both of her hands around the hilt with ease. _"Odd,"_ she thought, _"I didn't know he had a sword like this."_ Despite the elegance of the guard handle, the blade was scorched black on one edge, and the tip was drooping slightly, as though some intense heat had warped it.

"That's from the day the world ended."

Raven's head spun around, and she saw that Robin was leaning against his doorframe. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he had a detached gaze on his face, as though his mind were somewhere else entirely. "Sorry." Raven said on instinct. "I was just bringing you your mail." She motioned to the desk.

"It's alright." He chuckled, walking in and holding out his hand. Raven gave him the sword, and he held it up. Raven felt some sort of muted sadness wash through him, but it faded quickly. She watched as he turned the sword over in his hands, seemingly lost in thought.

"Why do you have one?" Raven asked, breaking the silence. "I mean, we have a no killing rule, so it seems kind of… I don't know… redundant." She made circles in the air with her left hand as she tried to find the right word.

"I don't know about that." Robin replied. "I'd say it's necessary." He said, placing the sword against his desk. He shuffled forward slightly, and Raven felt a sudden nervousness coming off him.

"Why'd you keep it?" She asked. "I mean, why not fix it up? It's pretty banged up."

"To answer your second question first-" Robin pulled out two birdarangs and clasped them together, creating another sword, "-I have spares. And I kept _this_ one as a reminder."

"Of what?" Raven couldn't fathom why he'd want a reminder of the world ending.

Robin's expression turned serious, and she could feel fear radiating off him. "Of what I went through to get you back." He answered quietly. "Slade, Trigon, all of it… that sword reminds me of how far I'd go just to make sure you were safe and sound."

She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to soothe the sudden anger and determination that had overcome his emotions. "Robin, it's over. We won, and I'm here now because of you." He reached forward and pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist. Raven draped her arms around his neck in response. "See?" She asked, almost on a whisper.

He offered a small smile, holding Raven close and resting his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes, letting out a soft sigh as she realized how warm it felt to be held by him. Robin could feel the heat rushing to his face, and he knew his face was as red as his uniform. But he didn't pull away. Instead he leaned closer and closed the distance between them.

Raven _should have_ opened her eyes. She _should have_ pulled away. She _should have_ done a lot of things when Robin kissed her. But she was an empath. She knew what Robin was about to do.

And all she wanted to do was kiss him back.


End file.
